Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for measuring a vehicle gap and step and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a system for measuring a vehicle gap or step capable of eliminating a step in a particular portion of a door of a vehicle body by regulating the door after a hood, a door, and a trunk lid are completely assembled in a vehicle body transfer line and precisely measuring gaps or steps between the vehicle body and respective panels, and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In general, various panels such as a roof, a hood, a door, and a trunk lid, and the like, are installed in a vehicle body to form the exterior of the vehicle body. For example, during a door installation process, a door is installed to be freely rotatable by a door hinge in a vehicle body, rather than being fixed to the vehicle body through a striker, and thereafter, the vehicle body is transferred to a post-process.
In particular, during the post-process that follows the door installation process, in order to measure a gap or a step formed between a vehicle door and a relevant vehicle body portion, a step of the door is eliminated to set a reference position of the door before measuring a gap or a step between the door and a relevant vehicle body portion.
This is because, since the door is assembled to be freely rotatable to the vehicle body through a door hinge, rather than being fixed to the vehicle body through a striker, during the door installation process, it is essential to eliminate a step of a particular door portion during a gap and step measurement process. In this manner, after a step of the door is eliminated, respective panels attached to the vehicle body should be installed not to generate a gap or a step with respect to neighboring panels or the vehicle body, and to this end, conventionally, an operator inspects installation states of various panels through a gauge or only with naked eyes.
However, the manual operation inspection through a gauge or the naked eye inspection method relies on a quality capability determination standard and an operation method of an operator, making it impossible to accurately determine whether various panels have been precisely installed or whether there is an error, and thus, reliability is degraded and it is difficult to manage quality of vehicle bodies uniformly. Thus, in order to solve the problem, recently, an automated vehicle gap/step measurement system is applied through a method of measuring a gap or a step between a vehicle body and various panels by using a robot equipped with a camera, a sensor, or the like.
However, the automated gap/step measurement system employing such a robot has a problem in that a gap or a step of a vehicle body after completing panel assembling is measured within a behavior range, and thus, if a vehicle body is increased in size or when a gap or step not coming within the behavior range of the robot is to be measured, an additional robot should be installed to increase manufacturing costs, installation costs, and the like.
In addition, robots should be individually controlled to correspond to vehicle bodies having different sizes and shapes according to vehicle types, and since there is a limitation in correcting positions of robots, measurement reliability may be degraded.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.